Demon's Lullaby (Episode)
Demon's Lullaby is the eighth episode of Seraph of the End: Battle in Nagoya, twentieth episode of the first season, and twentieth episode overall in the Seraph of the End anime series. Short Summary Shinoa Hiragi Squad attacks Crowley Eusford, Chess Belle, and Horn Skuld in an attempt to rescue Guren and Shinya. With Ichinose Squad's help, they retrieve Shinya but are unable to rescue Guren and must abandon him. Meanwhile, Seishiro attempts to arrest Kureto when he realizes Kureto has his own itinerary, and Aoi Sangu eliminates Seishiro's soldiers. Yu disagrees on the orders and defies them by eventually taking two more pills. He vomits blood and bleeds from his eyes before collapsing. Mika reaches Crowley's territory and slaughters the vampires accompanying him. Long Summary With Guren at Crowleys mercy as he’s held by the neck, Yu initiates a surprise attack from the floor underneath. Whilst Crowley calmly overcomes this new strategy, his counter strike at Yu is blocked by Kimizuki. Crowley demonstrates his power by evading a three arrow attack from Yoichi and simply endures Mitsuba’s demon energy that envelops him. All the while holding Guren, he moves him into an attacking Yu’s path counting that he wouldn’t attack his human shield. Yu changes tactics now with his sword beginning to emit a red flame like substance and it fans out as Asura-Kannon produces eleven additional swords in an arc above him. Though a strong attack, they are all deflected by the weapons of Chess and Horn who have joined the fight. Undeterred, Yu moves to attack Chess whose sword power causes Yu to break the ground upon which he stands. Horn uses her whip to hoist Yu into the air, but Shinoa blocks a potentially deadly shot from Chess with her scythe, though this causes both herself and Yu to be thrown back. Hopelessly outmatched, even by one of these vampire nobles, the squad use this time to regroup while they can. Yoichi provides covering fire, their strongest attacks at least able to buy them precious seconds at which to escape. Kimizuki keeps a hold of Yu’s straps to stop him going back for Guren, as Guren himself tells them to follow the orders to retreat immediately. Crowley throws him into a wall to silence him. Crowley recognises Yu as the one who lost control at Shinjuku. He declines Skulls request to kill them as Yu may be of interest to Ferid. Yu asks his squad to cover him as he means to try and fight them again but Shinya stops him simply saying that they are leaving Guren. Shinya orders everyone to stop Yu, and both Kimizuki and Yoichi grip him to prevent him moving. Shinya sees a single helicopter making it’s way to their location and concludes it’s the enemy’s backup. In reality the enemy’s backup forces had been diverted to the botanical gardens instead thanks to the efforts of Aiko, and this helicopter carries Mika who has come here to find and recover Yu. Shinoa holds up her stop watch signalling the 15.10 deadline, at which point all units have to retreat no matter the circumstances. The three vampire nobles instead decide to capture them, and Guren uses their distracted states to silently mouth something to Shinya. With a final look at Guren’s eyes Shinya takes command and grabs a protesting Yu to drag him away. Both Chess and Horn do not intend to allow them to escape. The vampires find that the path is obstructed by a sudden eruption of fire from the ground that blocks the way entirely. The corridor they are in is now a molten cave and though hot and that it surprises Chess, Horn immediately knows this new reality is in fact an illusion. Nevertheless the path ahead is sealed by a solid rock wall, and magma streams out of open crags in the tunnel. Whilst aware that this is the work of illusion magic, Crowley is surprised that this is an illusionary spell powerful enough to affect a vampire nobles brain. He observes the stream of Lava flowing freely underneath him as his boots catch fire, and notes that such power would have been impossible from past humans. With the fiery cave they find themselves in, the streams of magma and river of fire that he is in, he wonders exactly who is giving the humans these skills to achieve these effects. Though he is thinking aloud and pondering the source of this power, Crowley is not distracted and instantly deflects multiple kunai from Shigure, who then takes cover behind a rock. Even with his back turned, the thirteenth progenitor is aware of Sayuri’s attempt to conceal herself in the illusionary magma to rescue Guren. Goshi uses his cursed gear to defend her from Crowley’s attack and pulls her to into the cover of the magma. Even a final ambush of Mito cannot overcome Crowley and grabbing her boot aiming at his head, he hurls her into Shigure knocking them both over. Guren calls out that he is a lost cause and weakly tells his squad to retreat as well. Crowley uses his boot to press into Guren’s wounds to silence him. Guren tells them Crowley's a monster and they should go, he tells Goshi to complete the mission. Goshi grabs Sayuri’s arm and taps his cursed gear to cause the molten ceiling to pour forth more magma to provide them cover to escape. With Crowley’s vision impaired by the illusion he simply responds with a strong swing of his sword issuing forth a purple circle of energy that levels the entire floor they are on. This illusion is destroyed in the process and Crowley stands alone with the outer wall of the corridor gone. Chess, Belle and Crowley remain with Guren. He orders Chess and Belle to tie Guren up until Ferid arrives. Elsewhere Lieutenant General Kureto is informed that their test subject will be ready for transport at 1700. He says that is too late and it is to be ready by 1600. The human race will be annihilated if they cannot make it today. Seishirō arrives, he is here on fathers orders. They are aware vampire nobles are coming to attack, and father won’t tolerate failure. Kureto laughs this off, noting the human race will be extinct if he fails now. Seishirō attempts to arrest Kureto for lese-majesty against father. He orders his two men to incarcerate him but as he turns he finds them lying on the ground dead by Aoi’s sword. Kureto is told all squads will soon be ready. He is not preparing for a noble attack as Seishirō is concerned of; rather he is not letting the vampires enter Kanto by stopping them at Nagoya. Seishirō says he dispatched the Shibuya troops since Kureto said he would fight them at Shinjuku, and wonders what he is doing behind fathers back. He asks Kureto if he thinks he can go behind the leader of the Demon Army and live. Kureto laughs again, then draws his sword and tells him to be grateful that Seishirō is servile but loyal to power and authority, as he will still be able to use people like that. Kureto tells him to stay in prison until he returns with power at which point he will return and use him. On the other side of the city hall Shinya continues to drag Yu who commands him to let him go. Yu cannot believe they would leave Guren behind. Shinya turns to Shinoa and asks her to shut him up; Shinoa tends to him holding Yu by the arm. She reminds him they made a promise to retreat no matter what when the time came. Shinya who has known Guren longer, reminds them of Guren’s words, that they’re not going back alive, and Yu completes his words that instead they’re going back with victory. They have to continue the mission for people they protect and won’t lose. Goshi arrives with the remainder of Guren squad and Mito asks Shinya what their next move is for the mission. Having assumed command in the absence of Guren, Shinya will first join Narumi squad who hopefully by now would have freed the hostages that were tied to crosses and hung outside Nagoya city hall. Yu asks them whether they should ditch their family and put the mission first. Though Shinya is there for him, Yu says if they abandon our family in a messed up world like this, then what else is there to live for and cherish. This especially resonates with Sayuri and Yu himself, and Yu thinks back to when he was younger. When Guren heard that Yu was screaming again in the night he came and asked him what kind of dream it was this time. Yu tells him it was the same one as always, a vampire killing his family. Yu angrily rejects Guren’s accusation that he had wet the bed again. Guren tells him it was just a dream and that he should go to sleep and that he shall stay with him until he does so. As Guren reads, Yu asks him why he saved him, saying that he does not have a family anymore, that he never had one ever since he was born. Yu remembers that he was almost killed by his parents and then lost his fellow orphanage children, the one family he made. Yu asks if there is any point in him living, whether he’s worth it. Guren asks him if it’s painful to live. Yu doesn’t know, but then says it is painful as tears roll down his face. With Yu having said that, Guren replies that him and Yu are the same. A long time ago Guren was like Yu in that he also could not save someone important to him. As he surveys the ruined city outside he says he’s still miserably alive, but says that one day if Yu is standing here, someone may need his help, and so he will just have to wait for that day, too. Guren tells Yu until that day comes, and if it hurts to death then just think about killing vampires for now as that can help. He tells him to just live, until he can find a good reason to want to live, as one day someone who needs his help will show up. Yu asks if a day like that is really going to come. Yu is lying slumped against the wall and after the ended memory of being there for someone who needs help, he cheerfully declares that he can’t get the whole teamwork thing down, and says he is going back for Guren. He reveals his cursed gear supplements and grabs Shinoa’s arm to stop her interfering with his plan to take a third one. Whilst taking a third would potentially be lethal, Yu takes two additional tablets at once. Despite the concern of people around and Yu saying he feels ok, blood suddenly and violently bursts from his nose. A greater amount of blood spills out and there is also blood coming from Yu’s eyes. Shinya tells the others to join Narumi’s squad, they’ll join them later, then instructs the others to make Yu spit the tablets out, him, Kimizuki and Yoichi attempt this. Unable to be restrained, a force generated from Yu knocks them all back. Markings appear on his face and he is shrouded by a dark aura, Yu cries out and falls to the ground. Taking three pills would result in death, Yu took four and Shinoa checks but cannot hear Yu’s heart beat and cries out in despair. Outside the front of city hall Mika has arrived in the helicopter Shinya saw earlier. One of his vampire escorts discerns that Lord Crowley’s territory is under attack too, and another says that they need to make sure Lord Crowley is Ok. Mika answers that they can’t see him right now and kills the vampire stabbing him with his sword. The others surround him but Mika kills them all with a single sweep of his blade producing a lethal arc and explosion on the ground with its power. Now alone Mika asks out loud to himself where Yu is. Those around Yu look on in shock as a non-breathing Yu lies before them. All the while carrier planes are preparing to transport the Moon Demon Army, overseen by Kureto and Aoi, as they oversee a large crate being loaded. Aoi remarks to him that the test subject is unstable and seems to be in a lot of pain. Even at the risk of death Kureto orders an increase dosage to make it on time, otherwise the human race is done. Before carrying out the order Kureto enquires if there are any reports from Guren in Nagoya. Differences with the Manga Characters in Order of Appearance Gallery Anime images provide a visual overview of the events of Episode 20 with depictions of the characters, Seraph of the End world, scenarios, artistic style among other areas. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Cour 2 Episodes